midlands_usafandomcom-20200214-history
State of Midlands v. Jordan Ryder
Synopsis Jordan Ryder was indicted for either (1) aggravated murder or (2) involuntary manslaughter for causing the death of Jordan's minor daughter, Parker Paige, during a hiking trip at Calkins Campground. Jordan Ryder has entered a plea of "not guilty" and the matter is scheduled for a jury trial in the Midlands Center District Court. Details TBA Witnesses Prosecution * Detective J. Chesney * Dr. R. Quincy * Corbin Dallas * Kelly Doos Defense * Jordan Ryder * Dr. E. Lopez Swing * Remy Mouchard * Kai Washington * Armani Rodriguez * Cameron Lee Other Persons of Interest * Parker Paige * Terry Paige Other Case References * Corbin Dallas recalls times when Corbin and Jordan would go out drinking at Chuggie's Bar after Terry Paige died. Chuggie's is the bar where the events of Daniel v. Chuggie's Sports Bar, State v. Dawson, and some of the events of State v. Hendricks all take place. * Corbin Dallas works at Tucker, Roberts, and Payne, the advertising firm where the events of State v. Thornhill take place. Corbin also notes wanting to replace Sam Lyons, who is a witness in that case. * Remy Mouchard was interviewed by Reagan Thomas, the reporter for Blitz News Network from Walton v. BNN. * Kelly Doos mentions a murder on a campground in 2008. This is a reference to Jacob Bennett's murder chronicled in State v. Owens. * Corbin Dallas mentions that Corbin's parents died in a car crash on Canyon Road. This is the same road where the car crash that killed Vanessa Sullivan took place in State v. Dawson. * Exhibit 19 describes a time Corbin was drunk and mumbling "here peaches, here peaches, where you at peaches" which is a reference to London Bennett's dog Peaches from State v. Dawson. * Detective Chesney mentions contacting Blitz News Network and Jody Sandberg to put out a watch alert for Parker. Blitz News Network is the defendant company from Walton v. BNN, and Jody Sandberg is a reporter witness from Ginger v. Heisman. * Cameron Lee mentions the Midlands Marina and Sam Fisher, a reference to State v. Sinclair. * This case features several references to State v. Hendricks, including mentions of the drug Everest, the Jaywood Building, the character Mickey, and the Souper Soups truck. * Exhibit 12 features a letter from Parker to Jordan. The letter features a story about how the Third National Bank was robbed by Rose and Magenta. This is a reference to the events of US v. Barrow. * Jordan and Parker went to see the movie "Game Over" which featured Alex Grace, a witness from State v. Owens and MTS v. Kosack. * Kelly Doos states that Kelly's booking agent is Remy Hollis, a witness from MTS v. Kosack. * Remy Mouchard recommended that Jordan try an "AlmondPower Energy Bar" this is a reference to Almond Power from Empowermilk v. Anderson. Trivia * This case features two charges that the Prosecution can pursue, Aggravated Murder and Involuntary Manslaughter. In an Aggravated Murder round, Dr. R. Quincy and Dr. E. Lopez must both be called, and in an Involuntary Manslaughter round, neither can be called. * Exhibit 12 is a letter from Parker to Jordan that features the name "Gelfmaster Flash." This may be an easter egg referencing Michael Gelfand, the chair of the Civil Case Committee at AMTA. * Cameron Lee mentions working as a bondsperson for "Mr. Alexi at Out of The Blue Bonds." This may be another easter egg referencing Alex Bluebond, the former chair of the Criminal Case Committee at AMTA, known for helping write State v. Bancroft and Covington, and State v. Hendricks. * Kelly Doos' affidavit mentions a trail book titled "Trail by Combat" this may be a reference to Trial by Combat, a Mock Trial tournament run by Justin Bernstein. * Calkins Campground is likely a reference to Richard Calkins, the founder of mock trial from Drake University. The campgrounds in the case is also located in Polk County, the same county as Drake University is. * Exhibit 13 is a letter written by Jordan while in prison to their half-sibling Corbin, in which the first line of every paragraph is de-dented. Upon closer inspection, each first letter of these de-dented first lines can be combined in an acrostic to spell out, "I DID IT." Category:Criminal Cases